The Golden Truth
by purplepagoda
Summary: This is basically a rewrite. So how I think things should have gone. Blanche learns some very unnerving news.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a re-write of the September 1986 episode 'End of the curse'. So basically it's what I think should have happened. _

After Blanche arrives home from the doctor's office(the answer is different than the actual episode): The girls are in the living room waiting for her.

"So what did the doctor say?" Dorothy asks.

"I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'll tell you girls all about it in the morning," Blanche says in her usual southern accent. She passes through the living room, and into the hallway. The other three women just watch her walk down the hall until she emerges into her room, and carefully shuts the door behind her.

In the living room the women just stare at each other for a few seconds before speaking.

"I don't think we should worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure we were right, she probably just needs time to process," Dorothy suggests.

"I'm sure you're right Dorothy,"

Mean while in Blanche's room: Blanche is lying on her bed with the lights off silently allowing floods of tears roll down her cheeks. She can't help but wonder how this happened? And at her age. This was sure going to be an experience. She was so confused and unsure, about nearly everything. This was absolutely crazy, insane even. She wasn't sure she could do it. She hoped to hell she would do the right thing, the best thing, but in this day and age how could she be sure. Everything was about to change no matter what she did. But she knew that she controlled what kind of a change it would be. Anything she did, or said, or thought could change everything in a heartbeat. Finally late into the night she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up there was sun brightly shining on her face. She got up closed the curtains, and crawled underneath her covers. When she woke up a second time her clock said 12 P.M. She gets up, goes to take a shower, gets dressed, and slips out of the house before anyone notices she's gone. A short time later she finds herself sitting on a park bench trying to clear her head. A noise grabs her attention. She hears a small child crying not so far in the distance. She turns and sees a little girl holding her knee and crying. The little girl's mother walks up to her and soothes her. Blanche thinks of when her kids would get hurt, and what a comfort it was for her to ease their pain. From most perspectives she didn't seem like the motherly type, but truth was she was a great mother. She wasn't sure, but as she was leaving the park she thought to herself that she had figured it out. She knew what she was going to do. She had reached a decision. She ran some errands, and by the time she got home it was dark, and Sophia, Rose, and Dorothy were gathered around the kitchen table eating a cheese cake. Blanche comes into the kitchen through the garage, and sets a few brown paper bags on the island. The three other women just stare at her.

"What?" Blanche shrieks.

"Where have you been all day?" Dorothy asks.

"You had us worried," Sophia adds.

"I was just running errands,"

"What's in the bag?" Rose wonders curiously.

"Some cookies, and chips, and junk,"

"Pass it over," Dorothy requests.

Blanche walks over and sits the brown bag next to the cheese cake. She pulls up a chair and takes a seat.

"So Blanche are you going to tell us about what the doctor said?" Rose asks dumbly.

"He said I was fine,"

"But..." Rose starts, but Dorothy cuts her off.

"I thought there was something wrong with you,"

"No, there's nothing _wrong_ with me," Blanche puts and emphasis on wrong implying the doctor had told her something, but she didn't think it was serious, or it wasn't a bad thing.

"She means is there something going on with you?" Rose adds.

"Rose is trying to ask you if you're going through the change," Sophia says bluntly.

"No," Blanche says shaking her head, and chuckling slightly.

"So if there's nothing wrong with you why didn't you want to talk about it last night?" Dorothy probes.

"I just had some things to sort out,"

"What do you mean sort out? Because of what the doctor said?" Dorothy continues.

"I just had some things I needed to think about,"

"Because of what the doctor said?" Dorothy asks again.

"Yes,"

"Blanche are you sick? Is it something life threatening?" Sophia wonders in deep concern.

"No, I'm not fine. And I'm not going to die. Well I mean eventually I will, but everyone does. But no I don't have a life threatening disease,"

"Then I don't understand why you couldn't tell us this much last night," Dorothy gesticulates.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Rose quizzes in a moment of wiseness.

"Of course there is, or she would have just told us there wasn't anything going on, last night," Sophia adds to the argument.

"You know what, I thought I could tell you guys. But I just I can't, not right now," Blanche cries as she runs out of the kitchen. They follow her. She locks herself in the bathroom, and sits against the door crying. She feels sick, but not for the reason she's supposed to. She can feel knots in her stomach, she's too nervous, to say a word.

"Blanche stop with this nonsense. Open this door right now," Sophia demands.

"Not unless Dorothy, and Rose leave, you can come in,"

"Ok," Sophia agrees as she shoes the other two.

Blanche lets Sophia in. Sophia sits on the lid of the toilet.

"Blanche come on tell me what's bothering you. You'll feel better,"

"No I won't,"

"Blanche it's ok, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone,"

"Define anyone," Blanche asks as she wipes away some tears. There are mascara stains on her face when Sophia answers.

"No one outside this house will hear about it,"

"You can't tell Dorothy, and Rose,"

"Why not? Don't you think they deserve to know? They're your friends. They'll help you with whatever's going on,"

"I guess, but please just wait until I'm asleep to tell them. I'd rather deal with them in the morning,"

"Ok,"

"No I can't,"

"Blanche just say what you want to tell me. I won't laugh I promise," Sophia tries to lighten the mood.

"I...," she swallows hard, and then begins again, "I'm pregnant,"

"Blanche you're 50,"

"I know," Blanche throws back. "I'm 50. I'm fully grown, and I have no clue what I'm supposed to do,"

"It's going to be ok,"

"I can't do this. I just can," Blanche begins to hyperventilate.

"Blanche calm down," Sophia begs. But before she can say more Blanche has passed out.

The following morning: Blanche wakes up in the hospital with tubes, and monitors everywhere. She sees Sophia asleep in a chair next to her, Dorothy, and Rose are no where in sight. Blanche takes her oxygen mask off, and wakes Sophia up.

"Sophia," she whispers.

Sophia opens her eyes and then immediately goes to Blanche.

"Am I... Is..." Blanche questions breathing deeply.

"Everything is fine. They just want to keep you here for about a week to be on the safe side,"

"Where..."

"I wouldn't let them come in. They're asleep in the waiting room,"Sophia answers before Blanche can finish.

"Will you go get them?"

"Why don't we hold off a little while,"

"Why?"

"I think you need some time to process," Sophia predicts as she hands Blanche a glossy, black and white ,– grey– piece of paper. It's square, and about a fourth the size of a normal picture. Blanche just looks at it. Then at Sophia. There are no words needed. Blanche thanks Sophia with a glance, and Sophia acknowledges it with a simple smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Dorothy and Rose come in to see Blanche. She is wide awake and waiting for them.

"Good morning," Blanche greets them as they try to sneak in quietly, expecting her to still be asleep.

"You're awake," Rose says dumbly.

"Yes,"

"We were so worried about you," Dorothy says as she sits down next to Blanche.

"Are you alright?" Rose asks.

"Yes I'm fine,"

"What happened?" Dorothy asks.

"I just got a little worked up I guess,"

"I know that much. I mean why did that land you in the hospital," Dorothy clarifies.

"I had a panic attack, and I passed out,"

"But aren't they keeping you here for a week?" Rose asks.

"Yes,"

"Why?" Rose asks in a child-like manner.

"For observation,"

"Blanche what's really going on?" Dorothy questions.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Blanche admits.

"Sure we would," Dorothy promises.

"I'm pregnant,"

Dorothy and Rose look at each other and burst out laughing.

"No really Blanche what's going on?" Dorothy asks after she catches her breath.

"I'm serious,"

"Blanche come on," Dorothy scowls.

Blanche grabs the picture off of her night stand and hands it to Dorothy. Before any of the women can say anything the doctor walks in.

"Miss Devereaux I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to take you down to ultrasound,"

"Ok,"

Blanche gets in a wheelchair and the doctor wheels her down the hall to the ultrasound room. Rose and Dorothy just sit in Blanche's room in silence while she is gone.

In the ultrasound room:

Everything is normal as the doctor nears the end of his ultrasound. They both stay quiet during the process.

"You gave us quite a scare last night, but everything is fine both with you and the baby,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am everything is fine,"

"Good,"

"Everything looks normal. I'd say that you're about fourteen weeks along which puts your due date around the 26th of March,"

"Oh,"

"Miss Devereaux before I have the nurse take you back to your room I have to ask do you want to know what it is?"

"Want to know what what is?"

"Do you want to know what the baby is?"

"I don't follow,"

"Do you want to know the gender of your baby?"

"Oh I don't care,"

"Would that be a yes or a no?"

"A yes,"

"Congratulations you're having a girl,"

"Thank you,"she replies graciously.

The doctor sends Blanche back to her room. When the nurse wheels her back into the room Dorothy and Rose just stare at her. She gets back into her bed, and they continue to stare at her.

"Well don't stare at me like I'm some sort of leper or something, it's just rude," she tells them.

"Sorry,"Rose apologizes.

"Yeah me too," Dorothy adds.

"So are you really having a baby?" Rose asks.

"Yes," Blanche replies.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" Dorothy wonders skeptically.

"Yes I'm sure. If you don't believe me look at the picture over there," she instructs.

Sophia hands them the picture.

"That's what it looks like?" Rose wonders.

"Yes that's what it looks like," Blanche replies.

"Rose you have it upside down," Dorothy tells her.

"Oh," Rose turns the picture around, "I guess that looks more like a baby now."

"So you're going to have a baby huh?" Dorothy half-smiles.

"Yeah,"

"Are you going to find out what it is?" Rose asks.

"No,"

"Why not?" Sophia questions.

"The doctor just told me,"

"Oh so what is it?" Sophia asks.

"I'm not telling you,"

"Can we guess?" Rose wonders.

"Sure but I still might not tell you,"

"It's a boy," Rose guesses.

"Dorothy what do you think?" Blanche asks.

"Just because you like them so much I'm going to guess a boy,"

"You're both idiots, it's a girl," Sophia tells them.

"How did you know that?" Blanche wonders.

"Intuition,"

"Ma!" Dorothy exclaims not believing her.

"Ok, I overheard the doctor," she admits.

"So it's a girl?" Dorothy asks.

"Uh huh,"

"Blanche?"

"Yes Rose,"

"Whose..." before she can finish her sentence Dorothy covers Rose's mouth.

Blanche answers anyway already knowing what the question was going to be, "I don't know who it is,"

"Do you have any idea?"

"Not really," Blanche replies to Dorothy.

"So when should we expect this little one to arrive?"

"The end of March,"


	3. Chapter 3

Blanche's social life changes completely. She mainly stays home. She tries to be as calm as she can. Before they know it Christmas has arrived and so have Blanche's other children. She doesn't even mention being pregnant, nor do they find out despite the fact that Blanche is nearly seven months along. They leave without her telling them.

A few days into January. Blanche goes out to run some errands and when she comes home. The girls have a surprise waiting for her.

When she comes in the house she's filing through the mail. After doing so she nearly trips on Rose and Dorothy.

"What are you two doing on the floor? And what are you trying to build?" Blanche questions.

"We're trying to put this stupid thing together," Dorothy replies.

"What is it?"

"What's it look like?" Dorothy asks stupidly.

"A pile of wood, and some screws. Why? What is it supposed to be?"

"It's supposed to be a crib," Rose replies.

"And it was supposed to be done by the time you got home. We thought that it was supposed to be easy to put together."

"Oh," is all Blanche says.

"They've been at it for two hours," Sophia adds.

"Girls I've got a silly question," Blanche says.

"What?" Dorothy wonders.

"Once you get this crib together where are you going to put it? The contractor is coming to build the nursery until next week."

"Rose let's just put it in the closet until then,"Dorothy suggests.

"Sounds good to me."

By the end of the next week the nursery, and the crib are both done. Rose goes to the doctor with Blanche for her scheduled appointment.

"Hi Blanche how are you today?"

"Fine, how are you Doctor Green?" she wonders politely. If she hadn't been pregnant she would definitely try to get a date with him.

"Good. Now let's see how this little one is doing."

He looks at the baby. And then makes an assessment.

"Everything looks fine. She's growing properly, she looks healthy, no abnormalities. She should be a perfectly healthy baby when she gets here, as long as she doesn't come early."

"Good."

"I'll print you off some pictures, and you can be on your way."

"Ok," Blanche agrees.

They get home about half an hour later.

"So?" Dorothy asks.

"Everything's fine."

"Did you get new pictures?"

"Yes," Blanche gives them to Dorothy.

"I think she's going to look like you," Sophia says.

"How can you tell?" Blanche asks.

"Because she already looks wrinkled and fuzzy."

"Thanks Sophia," Blanche huffs.

"Let's have some cheesecake," Dorothy suggests.

"What's the occasion?" Rose wonders.

"Since when do we need an occasion?" Dorothy replies.

"I don't know," Rose adds.

"I know. We'll say that the baby wants cheesecake," Dorothy decides.

"Good enough for me," Rose says as they walk into the kitchen.

The following night Dorothy goes into the kitchen for a glass of water and finds Blanche digging in the fridge. She turns on the light and then asks Blanche nicely considering she'd nearly scared Dorothy to death, "What are you doing?"

"Eating cake," she responds.

"Can I have some?"

"If you get a plate."

Dorothy gets a plate and they sit down at the table with cake and some milk.

"You know what would go good with this?" Dorothy asks after taking a few bites.

"Ice cream?"

"Pie."

"I like where you're going with this. You get the pie I'll get the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup."

Rose comes into the kitchen as Dorothy and Rose are in the refrigerator.

"Girls it's two in the morning what are you doing?"

"Blanche had a craving for cake."

"And pie," Blanche adds.

"What's your excuse?" Rose asks Dorothy.

"I can't let her eat the whole thing by herself."

"You're right," Rose agrees.

They grab all of their supplies and Rose joins them at the table. Pretty soon Sophia comes in and joins them.

"Girls you know if you keep eating like this all the time you're going to look like your pregnant,"Sophia says.

"I am," Blanche yawns.

"Yeah but they're not," Sophia points out.

"You're right ma we should stop."

"And let all this food go to waste?" Sophia asks.

"Right, we'll finish it, and then go to bed," Dorothy proposes.

The following morning when Dorothy wakes up Rose and Sophia are both gone so she goes to find Blanche. She goes into her room and doesn't find her. She walks through the new door that leads into the nursery. She finds Blanche staring out the window.

"Are you going to get dressed today?" Dorothy asks after noticing that Blanche is robe-clad.

"Eventually," she says softly.

"Are you ok?" Dorothy questions.

"Uh huh."

"You haven't said much lately."

"I'm just tired I guess."

"So what are you doing in here?"

"I was just looking out the window and thinking."

"About what?"

"Different things."

"Such as?"

"Nothing."

"Blanche what's bothering you?"

"I don't know."

"You can tell me."

"I don't know I guess..."

"You guess what?"

"Well I was just thinking about the fact that I'm old."

"You're not that old."

"No but I'm too old to be having a baby. I mean think about it by the time she graduates from high school I'll be almost seventy. And by the time she finishes college, and gets married I'll probably be eighty. And what if I don't live that long? I mean she's going to need me until at least then right?"

"Blanche I'm sure that you're going to be there as long as she needs you."

"But what if I'm not?"

"The same thing could apply if you were thirty years younger and having a baby, you could get hit by a car, or get a mysterious disease, the point is you don't know how long you're going to have in this life so you've got to cherish the time you have with your loved ones. If you give them a solid foundation they'll manage to be ok."

"But what if something happens to me when she's still little?"

"One of us will take care of her."

"And what if something happens to you guys?"

"Blanche that isn't going to happen. And if it does..." she stops herself before she can finish.

"And if it does what? What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that her father could take care of her except..."

Blanche cuts her off, "Except, I don't know who he is, right?"

"Yes."

"I hope I can tell once she's born. Or at least have some idea. I just don't want to cross that bridge until I get there."

"Fair enough," Dorothy finishes.

Blanche sighs.

"I have an idea," Dorothy declares.

"What's that?" she responds.

"Why don't we go shopping?"

"For what?"

"Well I was thinking that the baby would probably need more than a crib."

"Probably."

"Get dressed and we'll go."

"Ok," she agrees.

After Blanche gets dressed they go to the mall. When they get home they have to carry in about a million shopping bags. By this point Blanche is pooped. She decides to head for bed early. Once she gets there she can't sleep though. She decides to try and organize the drawer in her bedside stand. She doesn't get very far until she finds her date book. She begins flipping through it. She stops in the month of June and reads the names to herself. There are about twenty men. Twenty men that she dated. She goes through and crosses off the ones that were just dates. After doing so she's still left with twelve men. And for some reason there is a name written on the side of the page with a phone number but she can't seem to place who the man is or if she even went out with him, or anything at all happened. Out of frustration she tosses the book back into the drawer and attempts to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning as Blanche hangs up the baby clothes in the closet of the nursery continues to think about the names written in her date book. For some reason she couldn't seem to place the man whose name was written in the margin of the book. She's suddenly jolted out of deep thought. The baby kicks her hard. She hangs up the last baby outfit and then looks at her stomach.

"Was that really necessary?" she wonders. She shakes her head momentarily and then returns to her room. As she does so the phone rings.

She quickly picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Blanche?" a male voice on the other end questions.

"Yes, speaking."

"Don't tell me that you don't know who this is."

She thinks for a minute but can't place the voice so she replies, "Sorry I really don't."

"It's me Dave."

"Dave?"

"Dave Micheal's."

"Dave? Is that really you? I haven't heard from you in ages. How have you been?" Blanche questions an old friend.

"I assure you it's me. I've been ok. I got divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. I've been divorced for three years."

"How long ago were you married?"

"Seventeen years ago, it didn't last very long. But it's ok. I got three great daughters, and a son out of it. Lillian just turned sixteen, Jordan is fourteen, and Kaitlyn is twelve and then my boy Ethan is six. Anyway I was calling to ask if you'd like to go out for lunch? I'm going to be in town on business all week."

"I..."

"You probably have a date though right?"

"No, I actually haven't been dating a lot."

"Oh. So do you want to go out for lunch?"

"I don't know I..."

"Just as friends of course. I mean I haven't talked to you in years. It's been too long."

"It has. Lunch sounds good."

"Ok what day?"

"Any day you'd like."

"Ok what about Thursday?"

"Sure I'll see you then."

"I'll pick you up around seven."

"Ok," Blanche smiles.

"Bye."

"Bye."She hangs up.

She has a good time catching up with Dave, but she doesn't tell him about what's going on. She doesn't say much about anything to anyone. When she gets home it's nearly midnight. She finds Dorothy sitting on the couch.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Blanche takes a seat next to Dorothy.

"How was your date?"

"It wasn't really a date, just two old friends catching up."

"That's always nice."

"Yes, it is," Blanche agrees.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Let's see you live with a bunch of old bags, and you're getting ready to have a baby."

"I know. I'm too old for this. All of those late night feedings, and the colic, I don't know if I can handle it."

"We'll help you."

"I know, it's just not the same. I mean with all of my other kids I had a nanny."

"You can get a nanny..."

"No. I don't want a nanny. I want to do this on my own. I made a lot of mistakes with my kids, I don't want to make the same mistakes with her."

"Speaking of her, what are you going to name her?"

"I haven't really given it much thought."

"You know if you pick something stupid that I'll tell you right?"

"That's what I love about you, you just tell it the way it is."

"Someone has to."


	5. Chapter 5

March 19th:

"Blanche are you sure that you don't want me to take you to your appointment?"

"Dorothy I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You have to work. I'm fine I can handle it."

"If you..."

"I'll be fine I promise."

"Ok. You'd better get going so you're not late."

"Ok," she agrees.

Blanche arrives at her appointment right on time. She waits in the waiting room for ten minutes before she's called back. The doctor talks to her for a few minutes and then begins to examine her.

"Miss Devereaux do you have your bag with you?"

"No why?"

"You're about eight centimeters dilated."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. You need to head over to the hospital."

"But I've got a month before she's supposed to be here."

"She's got different plans. You've had a relatively easy pregnancy. And at your age it's not uncommon for babies to come a little early."

"My age?"

"Anyone, over the age of thirty five, really."

"Oh," she nods.

"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"Not at all."

"Is there anyone you need to call?"

"My roomates."

"We'll call them on the way."

An hour later Sophia, and Rose arrive at the hospital. They ask a receptionist for her room number. She's waiting on them when they come into the room. Rose sets Blanche's bag aside as she sits down in a seat next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I guess."

"Are you nervous?" Rose questions.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Don't worry you'll be ok," Sophia assures her.

"How much longer?" Rose asks.

"The doctor is coming to take me to the operating room in about five minutes."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No Rose, everything is fine, but he wants me to deliver in there in case anything goes wrong. If, heaven forbid anything goes wrong we'll already be in the operating room. It's just a precaution."

"Don't be scared kid, you're going to do great," Sophia promises.

The doctor comes into the room with a pair of nurses.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess," Blanche nods.

A nurse walks up to Sophia and Rose. "Are you two coming with her?"

Rose hesitates, Blanche answers for her, "Yes, they're both coming."

"You'll need to put these on then," the nurse hands them each a pair of scrubs.

Eight minutes later they are in O.R. Rose and Sophia sit by Blanche's side and hold her hand. Forty five minutes later, at 12:16 P.M. the doctor announces, "It's a girl." He lays her on Blanche's chest and the three women stare silently at the baby as a nurse wipes her off, and she begins to cry. "Hi, precious girl," Blanche says softly. The wailing lulls, and the tiny baby girl becomes quiet.

It's just after four when Dorothy arrives. She finds Rose and Sophia huddled around Blanche's bed.

"Sorry I missed it. I couldn't get off work and..."

"It's ok," Blanche assures her.

Dorothy moves toward the bed. "Do I get to see her? Ma, move."

Sophia steps aside and allows Dorothy to take her spot. Blanche very carefully hands the baby off to Dorothy. She carefully holds the little girl without saying a word. Everyone waits on her reaction. Finally she's says something, "Blanche I think that she's going to give you a run for your money."

"Let's hope not."

"She's so tiny," Dorothy adds avoiding the obvious.

"Five pounds three ounces," Blanche comments.

"Does she have a name?"

"Audrey Grace."

"Oh that's pretty," Dorothy smiles.

Audrey opens her eyes for a moment and then drifts back to sleep. Rose and Sophia wait patiently.

"Blanche..."

"Yes Dorothy?"

"Does she have hair?"

Blanche nods, and pulls off the baby's cap. Dorothy stares at the abundance of hair. She carefully replace the cap, hiding the little girl's dark curls.

Sophia and Rose stare quietly while waiting for Dorothy to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"She's beautiful," Dorothy comments.

"Of course she is," Blanche answers.

"She looks absolutely nothing like you," Dorothy adds.

"So?"

"She looks..."

"She looks what Dorothy?"

"She's so dark," Dorothy answers.

"It's Miami," Blanche points out.

"Well I'm certain that she didn't get a tan while she was in your womb."

"What are you suggesting?" Blanche questions.

"Are you sure there wasn't a mix up somewhere?" Dorothy asks.

"This is the same baby that came out of her earlier, pussycat. We were there," Sophia assures her.

"Oh," Dorothy nods.

"Is there a problem?" Blanche asks.

"No of course there's not. Did you know?"

"No of course not. How could I know Dorothy?"

"A mother's intuition?"

"I didn't know that she'd..."

"Are you sure that you can handle this?"

"Dorothy this is my baby why wouldn't I be able to handle it?"

"Because even though this is the twentieth century people are still ignorant and cruel."

"No one will do anything to hurt her, ever."

"So do you know who the father is?" Dorothy asks.

"He's a navy man," she answers.

"Of course he is," Dorothy rolls her eyes.

"Can I have my baby back now?"


End file.
